Hatred's Mistress
by neverendingpast
Summary: This is my story of Legolas and why he never finds love. Not a romance. R for sex/violence. I repeat: NOT A ROMANCE!!! Just trust me...r/r!
1. PrologueFlashback

Summary: This is my story of why Legolas never finds love. He thinks that he is in love, but then it turns around in the worst way that it could.

A/N: Please Please Pleeeease read and review!!! I want reviews!!! This is my first un-romance. All of the others have had mushy parts, and yeah, you'll think this does, but keep reading! By the way, this story is completely separate from the Legolas/Luinil one, this is just different in every way, a different possibility, you might say. Consider them 2 different Legolases if you have to. Love you all!

~*~Valerie~*~

"Stop."

The voice floated to her in a pained tone, crackling as do withered leaves shaken by a tormenting chilled breeze. 

"You can make this stop."

Her love was calling, calling to her. His voice became angry and desperate.

"Curse you, if you do not stop this, a'maelnin!"

She nearly cried. She looked down to see Legolas, strapped down on a table, the thick brown leather bounds cutting into his delicate pale skin. The wood of the balcony on which she stood was carved in an intricate pattern which was imprinting itself on her elbow, which rested upon it. Her legs were beginning to ache from standing there for so long. The room was darkened, and Legolas's barely clad frame stood out from the shadows. His golden hair had a faint luminescence that the darkness threatened to swallow. 

Her father. The evil man that tortured this Elf.

His name was Sauron. A twisted soul of Morgoth whose only purpose was to bring pain. It was (year), before anyone dreamed that his power was returning, and he had chosen for his first victim this Prince of Elves, Legolas, Thranduilion.


	2. An Encounter

~*~

Legolas had been traveling, peacefully riding to see more of Middle Earth than just the dank forest in which he lived. He was nigh on fifty-five years old, finally mature, and yet barely so.

One night he had been resting in the western edge of Rohan, peaceful in his open-eyed "sleep", and he was approached by a young woman, nearly his height and with raven hair and fair skin. Just a woman, no fair Elf-maiden was she; and yet he found her captivating somehow.

He had awoken and greeted her in his own tongue. "Suilad."

"Hello," said the girl, in a somewhat frightened tone. "I'm...I'm Cadewyn. W-who are you, and why, pray tell, are you in my field?" She had gained some confidence at the end of her sentence, appearing nervously assertive. Attractive in an unknown way. And so the trap was laid.

Legolas decided to assert himself somewhat in return. "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, and Prince of Tar e-N...Mirkwood," he said, nearly lapsing into Sindarin. "I merely travel, I shall do you no harm."

Cadewyn continued. "Well, I have a small cottage not far from here; if you wish to have any lodgings, I could lead you there."

"I would be pleased by that, Cadewyn."

So she led on.

A few minutes into their walk, five Orcs ambushed them. Legolas cursed, drew his daggers, and said, "Cadewyn! Stay behind me!"

To his surprise, she drew a dagger also and said, "I shall be alright."

She had no need of it, for Legolas kept the Orcs from her and had slain them all within a few minutes. "Hannon le, Legolas," came from behind him.

The Prince's eyes widened a bit in surprise, and he said, "Aiya, so you know my language."

She laughed in embarrassment. "I only know a little." They began walking to her home, and in no time, they were there.

"I thank you for your hospitality, and your home is quite charming," said Legolas softly.

She blushed again, and he though, "My, what subtlety..." Nevertheless, he was flattered that she appreciated his comment, and she giggled as if she could read his thoughts.

"I-if you're hungry, I can make you something, I have salted meat and bread that I made this morning..." she continued talking, listing foods, and Legolas said, "I would be very pleased to share my miruvor and have some fresh bread."

Cadewyn brought out some bread, thickly sliced, and soft churned butter. Legolas brought out a flask and poured some sweet miruvor into the two wooden cups on the low table. He buttered a piece of bread with the small spade on the table and bit into it. It was not terrible, but it was nothing like Elvish food...

Deciding that the silence was too much, Cadewyn said, "Well, is there anything you'd like to know, Prince, as I'll be your host for some time?"

He smiled at her lilting accent and her country speech. He had no idea that it was all a facade.

"Yes, well...from what land do you come, who is your family, do you live alone?"

She giggled. "Well, three questions. It's a start. I've always lived in Rohan, my family...well, I am just from a small family, no name that you would know. And yes, m'lord," she laughed girlishly again at this 'title', "I do live alone." She finished the sentence with a slight lowering of her chin and a seductive look in his direction.

Legolas was not phased by this hint. "There is her subtlety again..." he thought to himself. "Well, it must be lonely sometimes."

"Oh, I suppose so, but when my horse is around I spend time with her, she is a very sweet horse, though she be a bit flighty sometimes," Cade said, leaning forward on her elbows on the table.

Legolas became slightly annoyed with this apparent skirting. The girl could at least be straightforward with him! "Cadewyn, do you mind my asking, are you..." he paused, unsure of the words to use, "are you purposely being...or...trying to be...seductive?"

She had him. "Why-I-yes. I am," she rushed out the rest of the sentence, "I must admit I found you terribly attractive from the moment that I saw you and I just-" she stopped, and breathed, and in this space Legolas said, "I do not mind, Cadewyn. You are quite the charming young maid yourself." 


	3. Interrupted

~*~

She leaned over the table and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He responded by kissing her at the corner of her mouth, and soon they were kissing fully, fervently, with a franticness as if their time was limited.

Cadewyn was quite enjoying this, but she caught and berated herself in her head, "Cade! You're not supposed to like this, you have a purpose!"

She drew on Legolas's lips as if they held some potion which she wished to possess and could only get from him. They moved to sit on her small bed, in her tiny room, and they began to undress each other. Legolas had never done any of this before, but somehow it seemed natural. They were stroking, exploring, and taking in each others' bodies, and then Cade was on her back. She thought to herself, "Slowly, Cade, don't make him think."

He asked, "Cade, do you...want to do what I think we are about to?"

"Yes, yes, I do," she responded in a silky voice that was meant to push his control.

He positioned himself over her and pushed himself into her, not knowing the significance of the fact that there was no resistance. They both began a rhythm, and soon they were both bursting with their lust. Legolas wondered that this must be love, and Cadewyn wondered at this also.

When they had both finished, the lovers separated and lay next to each other. Cadewyn was thinking, wishing that the love that they had made was not so...perfect. She was not supposed to be attached in any way, only to entrance him in order to make him easier to capture. Cadewyn simply reminded herself of her purpose and stopped thinking of him romantically, just as another lover.

Legolas was amazed at what had just happened. He had never before known a woman, and this one was wonderful. It had to be love. The poor, naive Prince Legolas suspected love.

The two spoke softly for a time, and then they drifted into sleep. Legolas had a dream in the dead of the night.

"NO! Cadewyn!" He was fighting Orcs.

Two were carrying her away from him! 

Off, away through the fields! And he was overwhelmed...

He awoke in the morning, barely remembering the dream. Cadewyn had dressed in a shirt, tunic, and corset in dull colors. She was hurrying about the kitchen area of her cottage, cooking eggs and bacon over the fire. Legolas came out of the room once he had put on pants, and he embraced her. 

"Good morning, Cadewyn."

She smiled. "Good morning. The food will be ready soon, you can have some o'course."

The food was soon abandoned, cold on the table, in favor of another tryst.

And in the middle of this, the splitting of wood and hinges was heard.

Suddenly the house had been filled with Orcs of all sizes, all bearing weapons. 

"Cade! Get your dagger...try to get on some clothes..." he cursed in Sindarin, and began hacking at Orcs. There were simply too many. They had Legolas cornered, but Cadewyn had somehow been pulled from his reach. She was being carried by a large black Orc, slung over his shoulder, seemingly unconscious.

"NO! Cadewyn!" He could not get to her.

And they carried her away.


	4. Ambush

~*~

Tears streamed down Legolas's face from his anger, fear, and sadness. Surely he was a failure, letting a woman be taken when he was trying to protect her. And what would they do to her, these foul creatures? He was fortunate in that he had been in few fights with Orcs in his lifetime, but this made him unsure of how they treated their captives. Certainly not well.

He dressed quickly and raced after them at a pace which he had never before needed to use, unaware that they were making sure that they stayed within eyeshot but out of reach of his bow. Cadewyn kept up her act, unsure if he would be able to see whether her eyes were opened or closed. She was annoyed, because even if the Orcs were in her father's service, they were rough with her. But being carried back home would certainly be better than walking.

Legolas ran on, never realizing that Orcs do not travel in daylight. He could not know that they were a new breed, being tested out by Sauron. The returning Dark Lord was creating all the time, constantly working to build a superb warrior. With this batch he was closer than ever to that goal. 

The day was beginning to show, and the sun was burning the plains. Sweat was beginning to break out on Cadewyn's body. She sopped it up with her sleeve and kicked the Orc who was carrying her. "Just in case the Elf can see," she said when the Orc growled.

This carried on throughout the day; the pack ran, Legolas followed, Cadewyn sat bored. When night fell the group of Orcs took a rest by a cave. They set up a fire, and Cade bustled around it, cooking for the troop. She thought, "This was not a good day, I was carried all day by these heathens, now I have to cook for them...And Legolas still has to be finished with..."

He was outside of the camp, perched in a tree. He could see her cooking, and surmised that they must be forcing her. This made him all the more angry, and this only served to increase his weariness. He decided to take a short rest.

While he rested, open-eyed, three Orcs crept up behind him. They are not silent, but he was so tired that he did not even notice. He was grabbed from behind, bound, and gagged with a coarse fabric that tasted of...he did not know what, but it was certainly horrid. Then his head was hit from behind and he knew no more.


	5. Captive

~*~

When he awoke, it was the next morning. All that he remembered of the following days was a constant pain of his entire body and a jolting feeling as the Orcs ran across plains and marshes into Mordor. For that was from whence the Orcs, and Cadewyn, came.

When they arrived, Legolas was thrown into a dirt-floored cell, with harsh iron bars as a door and dirt sides. There was naught in the room but a tiny shred of fabric, as if to mock him, to say, "This is all that you will get from me for a blanket."

Who his captor was, Legolas could not guess; for at this time, the idea of Sauron returning was a mere idea in the very back of the minds of the wisest, and did not even enter their thoughts more than in nightmares or depressing days when their minds had nothing else to work on. He would learn who it was soon enough.

For within a few minutes of Legolas's arrival, a man came and led him to a room. He sat Legolas roughly in a wooden chair, shut the door through which they had come, and left. The room was pitch black, but for a red glow coming from one corner. The glow intensified slowly, and soon Legolas raised his head from wonder at what it might be. And he saw an eye. 

"An eye?" he thought to himself. "Here I sit, captured, and in a darkened room, expecting something to fear, and there is merely an eye."

But it spoke. Out of its flaming depths came a voice harsh as metal grating upon a stone. "Ah, Legolas. Do you know why you are here, Prince of Mirkwood?"

Legolas did not answer the eye. He almost found it amusing.

"So we are silent when we are captured. That is good, for it shall be less painful on the ears of my minions if you do not scream when you are tortured. This is why you are here: I was feeling malicious, so I wanted an Elf to torture. How convenient that you were traveling alone at the time. Cadewyn did a fair job, getting you here, did she not?"

Silence would not do anymore. "What have you done with her?"

The eye laughed, and the wreath of flame around it seemed to flicker and grow. "You misconstrue my words. She was not a victim. She was a helper. And she is quite the actress, is she not? My fair daughter led you straight into my grasp."

His eyes stung with tears that wanted to flow, but he held them back. "She would not work for you. She would never work for you, nor ever hurt me, we-"

"Yes, I know. You will say, 'we are in love!'. Well, you are sadly mistaken, and apparently not very perceptive for an Elf. It may be that you are in love, but if so, you love a statue of Galadriel! For she is just as inaccessible to you, Prince, as is that Lady of Light. She loves you not. Here, I shall call her, and she may tell you herself." The eye seemed to glow even more maliciously than it had been, and Legolas felt a pang of fear in his Elvish heart. For suddenly through the door walked Cadewyn, in a long, black cloak, with a long black skirt and a black corset over a blood-red tunic on her pale body, making her look even whiter than she had the day before.

"Legolas," she began, "you are a fool. Your family will be ashamed! No perception that I was not the nice maiden in need of help. Your chivalry was overtrusting. Not all women are looking for someone to protect them all the time. You did not even notice that I was not a maid! Any Man would have known that," she scoffed, insulting him more than he had ever been before by comparing him to Men.

"Cadewyn...I...is that even your name, woman?" An anger grew, his eyes flashed. This woman who was nothing was insulting him, hurting him! "Yes, that is true, my name is Cadewyn. But I am no woman of Rohan, with a simple cottage and a horse. I am the daughter of this," she gestured to the eye, "the next leader of Middle-Earth."

Legolas scoffed. "An eye. You jest, Cadewyn, but you are not amusing. You are simply a woman in search of power, bothersome in your air of superiority."

The eye spoke again now, angry. "You are nothing, Legolas. And you will learn this. No person, Man or Elf, insults my daughter. I am Sauron, Elf. The Sauron. I will return, and you are my first victim, you pitiful little Elf. You will feel pain, and you will feel sorrow because you lost your love. Torture of all sorts will come to you until you are a pitiful wreck of your former self, and you will return to your father in the wood, never telling him what happened, hiding it for shame. Yes, Legolas, I know this."

Legolas's spirit broke all at once, he let his body go limp, and he cradled his head in his hands and cried. And through his sobs, he heard the deep, rough laugh of Sauron and the high cackle of Cadewyn, so different from her light laughter the day before.


	6. The Torture Begins

~*~

He was fed some meager, disgusting food in his cell, and he slept on the dirt floor, stripped of all of his clothing and most of his dignity. Dignity is a hard thing to pry from an Elf, but this was all too much. Legolas had become an adult, in age and by experience, just as of late, and now everything that had made him happy was crumbling. He realized that it was only one day. He had known her for no time, and then he thought that he was in love, and was happy. One day had just ruined his entire lifetime.

The next morning, the same man led him from his cell to a room. He was strapped onto a table, and he could feel its rough surface splintering into his back. Thick leather straps were holding him down, and Cadewyn was standing above him on a balcony. He could only see her because of her skin, illumined in the darkness, and her teeth, which she bared constantly in horrible twisted grins. This was the beginning of his torture: She would stand over him for hours on end, and whatever he yelled, she would not respond. Her real lover walked in from time to time, hanging a torch on the wall, and he kissed her, then touched her, and then took her in full sight of Legolas. Frequently Legolas cursed them in every tongue that he knew, screaming until his voice was hoarse and he could not utter another word. She would pay him no heed, calling out her lover's name, Anadon, with rancor for Legolas.

He sat this way for three days, with bread and ale delivered to him by this lover of Cadewyn's. She would then come and feed him, tantalizingly, purposely playing with his mind. He was treated terribly, but he did not know that this was only the beginning. For on the fifth day of his captivity, Cadewyn did not appear on the balcony, nor did she appear all day. Early in the morning Anadon came into the room and unstrapped Legolas from the table. He led the Elf into another room, and sat him in a chair in the center, tying him to it with coarse ropes.

He left the room quickly, and shut the door.

The room began flooding with water. For this was one of Sauron's tortures: this room was underground, and he could fill it with water at any time to punish a person. Legolas's eyes widened quickly as he realized the peril that he was in. He could not get out, and the water was at his ankles, now his knees, and now his chest. His composure threatened to melt away, and it soon did, flowing away as the water flowed in. He screamed for help, for Cadewyn, and for anyone who he could think of who might be able to help him. But no one came.

The water stopped at his chin. It stopped flowing and just sat around him, still unless he struggled against the ropes. He began to shiver, as his clothes had not yet been returned to him, and he was becoming cold in the chilling water. How long he stayed this way, he could not guess, but after some time the room drained, and Anadon came in and led him out. He was then put back in his cell with a dirty blanket, forced to choose between cold and sickeningly pungent. He chose the latter, for his pride was entirely broken, and he could not endure any more. 

This was Sauron's first test of that particular torture. The room could be filled completely, of course, and victims drowned; but he wanted to ruin the Elf's mind and put him in his place, not kill him.

Cadewyn sat in her room, bored, and asked Anadon how Legolas had looked after the water.

"He looked pathetic, like a bedraggled, scared child," the man said in a mocking tone, "and he cried for you a few times."

She laughed and replied, "Well, he can cry for me all he wants; he shall not get any of me again. So naive, not realizing that I was not even a virgin...Anadon, I grow weary; leave me, that I may rest."

"Very well, Cade. Sleep soundly."

She sat on her bed and contemplated what to do. For Cadewyn was an actress. For her father she had acted the part of a helpless country girl to ensnare his prey for him, but he did not know that she also acted when she played the rude, evil woman who he knew. She did not really wish this hurt on Legolas, she did not mind him at all, but she had to do it for her father. 


	7. Unexpected Release

~*~

Legolas was awoke the next morning to find his clothing outside of his cell door, and the door wide open. Anadon stood next to it, and instructed him to dress, which he gladly did. The man then told Legolas to follow him.

Anadon led Legolas to the outdoors, and turned away and left. Legolas was more confused than he had been at any other part of his ordeal, but he did what his heart dictated: he ran for home. His Elvish feet carried him at a run over fields and mountains and through woods for many days without stopping until he reached his home. Those who saw him on his path wondered at the speed of the Prince. He never told anyone of the events that had passed, and from those events he learned one thing: not to trust thoughts of love. The Elf, who was always fawned over by some maid, Elvish or human, never paid heed to a woman's affections again.

Cadewyn, however, reacted much differently to the news that Legolas was gone than her father had expected. She came to him in a fury. 

"Father, you should not have let him go!"

He was not taken aback at all. "Well, I know that you would have preferred more torture, but this shall serve to torture his mind even more!"

Anadon stood next to her, reinforcing her father's words. "Yes, Cadewyn, he will feel so much pain. You can torture me a bit if you'd like, tonight..." She grimaced at his coarseness.

"No," she replied, her usually stony face softening, "I don't want to torture anyone. I wanted to apologize to him." Now she cried. "I did not want to hurt him so. I can act no more, father. I do not love seeing others in pain, I do not love evil, I do not love you, Anadon...this has all been a show to make you happy, father. Know that I do not love Legolas, either; but I had no reason to hate him."

"The Dark Lord does not take well to being lied to."

She said softly, "I know," and with those words she drew a blade and sliced her pale wrists. Anadon gasped, surprised at her actions, but suddenly he was paralyzed and could not move towards her. Sauron's will controlled him. Anadon's eyes watched along helplessly with Sauron's one as Cadewyn then drove the dagger deep within her heart. From Mirkwood Legolas felt a sharp pain and knew that Cadewyn was dead, but declined to show that he was hurting at all, for if he let his sorrows show, then the whole tale would unfold, and it would be the end of respect for the Prince of Mirkwood.

Anadon screamed. "You evil...you have just let your daughter die! I hope that the Valar smile upon the good, and allow you to be defeated; for you are worth nothing!" the man said in anguish, for he, though he was no angel, truly loved Cadewyn. 

Sauron laughed in his deep and hurtful tone. "You are a stupid man. How could I have a child if I have no body? She was not mine. She thought that she was, that somehow I had spiritually impregnated a woman, but she was wrong in that. Cadewyn had no blood ties to me, I had her stolen her from a woman in Gondor when she was a babe, and had a slave woman of mine raise her. So your love was a lie, you knew not her real origin, and she is now dead, never knowing that she was not really mine. She could never have had to act for me, but that is the life that I made her. I have that power, to twist lives, mutilate them, put them to my own purposes. For I have caused both you and Legolas pain through my little vessel."

Anadon's eyes blazed with rage as he cried. As a man, he was a vile one, but he was still capable of emotion. Unfortunately, this would not save him. For at the next moment two Orcs burst into the room, grabbed Anadon, and dragged him to the water room. He was left inside as the room filled, completely this time, and none came to help the man as he drowned. The room was drained, and the body was taken out and thrown into the fires with Cadewyn's.

  



End file.
